Puzzle Pieces
by HarryPotterFan103
Summary: It all started as a normal day, that was until five people from a secret crime-fighting agency showed up and changed Luna's life. Now, she's trying to put all the 'puzzle pieces' together. One-shot No romance


**A/N: My short story written for class. :) **

Luna walked home from baseball practice, clumsily. She kept tripping over rocks and falling flat on her face. One of the falls had left a deep gash on her forehead, which would most likely leave a scar. "Stupid rocks," She muttered, getting up off the dirty sidewalk. She then walked inside, tossing her sneakers to the side.  
As Luna walked up the stairs she felt blood trickling down her face. "Ugh," She groaned, annoyed. 'That blood better not got on my shirt,' She thought as she walked into her room to change and to try to fix the cut. She quickly pulled her new turquoise shirt over her head, trying not to let the scarlet blood get onto it, her mother would kill her if she did.

All of a sudden, five ninjas appeared out of, what seemed to be, thin air. They were all wearing the same outfit, long blackshirts, black pants, black shoes along with black masks, keeping their identities hidden.  
Luna's eyes widened in shock and fear, what were these people doing in her room? And, how did they get in there? "Who are you people?!" Luna exclaimed, backing up against the door. The ninjas ignored her question and began to close in on her. "I'm warning you! I'm a white belt in karate and I am not afraid to use-"Luna was threatening, when the ninja on the far left cut her off. "Get her!" He exclaimed, with a surprisingly, deep voice. Luna would have laughed at that voice if the situation was different. Instead, she flung her door open and ran for dear life.

Bolting down the stairs, Luna thought of her options. 'I can keep running or I can... keep running. Ugh, I'm not good at thinking when under pressure!' Luna thought, exasperated. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, her mother's best friend, Lily, gave her a puzzled look, "Luna, why aren't you wearing any pants?" She asked, confused. Luna looked down at her legs and was surprised to see that she had forgotten to put on pants!

She turned a deep shade of red, almost maroon. "I-I," She stuttered, trying to form the words in her mouth, nothing came out. Remembering the ninjas, Luna ran out the front door, gladly ignoring Lily's question. 'I'm fifteen years old, how did I forget pants?' Luna thought.

"I really shouldn't hide behind the bleachers during Gym, anymore.", Luna said to herself, as she ran down the sidewalk, barefoot and pants less. She was running out of breath, seeing as she was very out of shape. As she kept sprinting, with the ninjas still on her tail, her neighbors began sending her shocked looks from their windows, as if they couldn't believe what was happening. 'Which is acceptable, seeing as I'm running down the street with no shoes or pants on while five ninjas are chasing me.' Luna thought to herself. 'At least I remembered underwear.' She added.

Luna finally reached the local park that was full of little kids running around. She couldn't keep running, it was if her chest had a heavy weight on top of it, keeping her from breathing. "I can't- go on." She choked out, collapsing onto a green swing. The ninjas all ran up to her, not even panting. 'They must have practice,' Luna thought, as she was starting to be able to breathe, again. But, she didn't have enough energy to keep running from them, anymore. 'If I come out of this alive, then I am so getting more exercise.' She thought to herself as the ninjas stopped right in front of her. "Luna Santiago?" One of the ninjas asked, using her full name. Luna nodded, still unable to speak from all that running.

"Miss Santiago, we're sorry if we've frightened you, but we come from a top-secret agency that we think you would be interested to join." A different ninja, with a normal voice, informed her. Luna's jaw dropped to the ground, 'Why would a top-secret agency want me?' She wondered, curiously. "The agency is the Felony Ending Ninja Crew of Edgewood." The same ninja explained. Luna thought about that for a minute, "That spells 'fence'." She said, informatively. The ninjas sat in silence for a moment, most likely figuring out that their agencies name does indeed spell 'fence', if they take out the word 'of'.

"Well, that's not important at the moment." The ninja with the, unnaturally deep voice spoke. "Our agency defends the entire state of Maryland from most crimes." He clarified.  
"What about the police?" Luna asked, confused. "All the police do is catch people speeding and eat donuts all day. We do the rest, of course the police get all the credit." One of the ninjas said, bitterly.  
"But," Luna began, "Why do you want me in your agency?" She questioned, baffled. "I can barely run down the street without running out of breath then collapsing." She replied, enlightening them.

"We've noticed." The final ninja stated, simply. "So then why do you want me in this agency then?" Luna asked, still confused. "Because your father entered this agency when he was your age." One of the ninjas, she couldn't tell the difference between them, they were all wearing the same thing, explained to her.  
Luna's jaw dropped to the ground, again. "No way!" She explained, jumping up from the swing. The ninjas all nodded in sync, "So you'll be joing the agency, then?" The ninja with the hilarious deep voice asked, hopefully. Luna nodded, excitedly. She was going to be in the same agency her father had been in. Luna suddenly had a flashback.

A five year old Luna was running through some tall grass with a boy who looked like her, except he was, obviously, a boy. He had short, black hair that went perfectly with his bright, blue eyes that matched her own so well. She, also had black hair, but hers was longer and tied up with a pink bow, along with the same blinding blue eyes.

The two ran through the tall grass, probably playing tag. Luna had caught the boy then quickly ran away, still laughing. The boy quickly realized that he had been tagged and ran after her.

The two kids heard a woman shouting for them to come into a white, two-story house. She was crying, but was obviously trying to stay strong for the two younge children. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Luna asked, concern shown on her young face. "Why don't you two sit down and I'll tell you." Her mother said asmore of an order than a question.

All three of them went and sat down on the old, brown couch in the small Living room, the children unaware of what they were about to be told. Luna's mother sighed as she kneeled down in front of the two kids. She didn't want to be the one to tell them, but she knew she had to be.  
"What is it, Mommy?" The boy asked. The mother sighed, again. "Kids, your father," She paused, not knowing how to continue. "he won't be coming back for awhile." She finished, sadly.

The kids didn't undertsand, their mother didn't expect them to, they were only three and six years old, after all. "Where did he go?" The boy asked, oblivous to why his mother was crying. Their mother sighed, again. "He's gone to heaven, sweetie." She explained, tears now freely streaming down her face. "Will he come back?" Luna asked, still not understanding. Their mother choked back a sob, trying to stay strong. "Not for a long while, honey." She lied, trying to inform them of the tragic news without making them cry.

Luna was pulled out of her flashback when one of the ninjas began speaking, again. "Well, will you be joining the agency?" He repeated. Luna didn't reply, she was deep in thought.

'I have an older brother? What happened to him? Why hasn't mom told me about him? How did dad die?' These were the questions that plauged Luna's mind. She was even more confused now than ever.

"Do you know exactly how my dad died?" Luna asked the ninjas, hopeful. She needed answers, and she needed them soon.  
The ninjas were silent for a moment, until the quietist one answered. "Yes, this agency has a lot of enemies due to the fact that we've caught so many criminals. Your father was the best of us all. He has caught more people than the rest of us put together. One day in about June he went out on a mission and he never came back. He was pronounced dead once they found his body." He explained, sadly.

Luna nodded, tears freely spilling down her face, clashing with the dried blood still on her cheek. 'At least he died fighting.' She thought, wiping away a stray tear.  
"Do I have a brother?" Luna asked, trying to get more answers and trying to change the subject away from her father.  
"Yes, he was put into an adopted family when your mother became a single parent. She didn't think she could take care of two children by herself." Another ninja explained to her.

"But why hasn't my mother told me about him?" Luna asked, still confused. Her life had made complete sense until a few minutes ago. Now it was like a broken puzzle, with so many puzzle peices to put back together. Well, the puzzle had never actually been complete, Luna just thought it had been.

"Your mother didn't want you to be angry at her for putting him up for adoption." The ninja with the freakishly deep voice told her, calmly. Luna sighed, she didn't want to be angry with her mother, 'How could she keep that from me, though?!' Luna argued with herself. She sighed, if her mom had decided to keep that from her, then she must've thought it was for the best.

"Do you know where my brother's adoptive family lives?" Luna asked, curiously. All five of the ninjas nodded. "Yep," The ninja with the very laughable deep voice said, "Want me to take you there?" He asked. "By the way, my name is Tyrone." He added, taking off his mask. Tyrone had bushy eyebrows, a bit of a mustache, pure white teeth, and a full head of black hair. He was smiling and holding out his hand for her to shake. Luna shook his hand, refraining from burtsing into laughter at his voice.

"You might want to put on some pants and shoes before we go," A different ninja suggested. Luna blushed a deep crimson as she remembered that she was indeed pants less, and in public no-less.  
"Well, the rest of us better head back to base, hopefully we'll see you soon, Luna." A different ninja said. "So, you do want to be in the agency, right?" A different ninja asked, again. Luna nodded, a smile tugging on her lips. "See you soon, then!" The other three ninjas, exclaimed, before running off.  
After putting on some blue jeans, white socks and her purple high top sneakers, Luna headed off with Tyrone to her older brothers house. They walked up to a red brick house with a ton of pretty flowers in the front.

"This is it?" Luna asked, nervously. It felt as if, not just butterflies, but an entire zoo was in her stomach. Tyrone nodded, looking down at her due to her shortness. "I'll knock for you" He suggested, walking up the steps to the front door. Luna nodded, weakly, feeling as if she would throw up in the flower bed.  
A blonde woman opened the door. She was wearing a striped apron and on her right hand was a purple oven mit. "Hi, I was wondering if Dean was home. I am here on behalf of his real father." Tyrone explained to the woman at the door. She stared him down for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I'll get him for you. Come in and make yourselves at home." She said, warmly before heading up the stairs.

Luna and Tyrone sat down on the expensive-looking couches and occupied themselves by looking around the room. Luna was shocked to see how expensive all the decorations looked. Before she could think about anything else, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Trying to keep her lunch down, Luna looked up and saw the woman who had opened the door and a boy who must've been her brother. "Hi, I'm Dean. And you are?" He asked, holding out his hand to Luna. Luna stared into his eyes, identical to her own, before holding out her hand.

"I'm Luna and I'm your younger sister." Luna said, getting straight to the point. Instead of being shocked and confused like Luna expected him to be, he looked happy. "You're Luna?" He asked, smiling. Luna nodded, confused. 'He knows about me?' She asked herself.

"It's so great to see you, again. I've missed you so much. I don't know if you remember me, but we were really close when we were little." Dean explained, his smile still etched upon his face.

"You know about me?" Luna asked, puzzled. Dean nodded, "Of course I do. I remember you from when we were little. And by the way you were really annoying." He told her, only kidding at the end.

Luna laughed, "I didn't remember you until today. Which is sad, but at least I remember now." She said, happy to be reunited with him. "How about you two go out and catch up." Dean's adoptive mother suggested. "Alright, you want to, Luna?" Dean asked, excitedly. He had been wanting to talk to his little sister again for years, but his 'mom' didn't know how to contact her.

Luna nodded, smiling at how well everything has been working out. "Sure, and afterward you can come and talk to mom, again." Luna added. Dean nodded, he had also been loning to talk to his mother, again too.

"Well, I'll be going now. Luna I should talk to you, soon." Tyrone said, before walking back to wherever the F.E.N.C.E's base was. Luna waved goodbye before she and Dean headed out to go to Luna's house so Dean could finally talk to his mother, again after all these years.

As Luna watched her older brother and her mother talk after being reunited, she began to think about everything that had happened that day. It all started with random ninjas popping into her room to meeting with her older brother she barely remembered. 'The puzzle is finally complete,' Luna thought to herself grinning.


End file.
